BACKGROUND & SCOPE The NIH Blueprint Neurotherapeutics Network (BPN) has initiated a series of collaborative drug discovery and development projects focused on nervous system disorders. These projects will be developing therapeutic leads through an iterative process of medicinal chemistry optimization and in vitro and in vivo testing. A component of this process will be the conduct of in vivo pharmacokinetic (PK) assessment of compounds. This task will cover rodent (rat and mouse) PK studies of compounds generated by the BPN.